


Mr. Wind Fish, bring me a dream, make him the fastest hero I've ever seen

by Tachvintlogic



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Need for Speed [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Doghouse Glitch, Gen, Glitches, Video Game Mechanics, speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachvintlogic/pseuds/Tachvintlogic
Summary: The Hero of Legend's Link's Awakening speedrun
Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Need for Speed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Mr. Wind Fish, bring me a dream, make him the fastest hero I've ever seen

Link woke up in a strange bed with a girl standing next to him speaking Japanese text. He wasn't looking out of his eyes either, but out of some point above him.

So it was another quest, then.

He remembered sailing back to Hyrule after his last 2 quests when a storm hit, and he doesn’t remember much after that.

But nevermind all that! He had a quest to finish!

As the lady talked, Link had a choice to make: either complete the quest as fast as possible, or complete it while also beating up whatever was causing trouble. He had a bone to pick with whatever's preventing him from returning home, so it needed to be taught a lesson.

Link spoke to the man in the house who gave him his shield back and then he left without another word. He pasted a house with a dog or dog-like creature chained out front on his way to the beach. He wondered if he could somehow clip through that house and decided to save that information for later.

He got to where his sword had washed up. He hit himself on an urchin and shielded to get close to the sword just as an owl flew by to deliver more text that he ignored. Once the text was finally over, the sword was his again! He killed an urchin in celebration. At least, he tried to. The swing didn’t seem to take. Oh well, he can make up the time later.

Walking back up from the beach would take too much time, so he quit and reset back to his current spawn point, which was in front of the house he woke up in.

Link went into the shop next door and stole the shovel. He didn’t actually want the shovel; he wanted the item that would be available once the shovel was gone. Outside, reality itself criticized him for stealing it. Like all text, Link completely ignored the warnings. He knew what he was doing. He went straight back into the shop and let the man at the counter kill him. Death is never permanent during quests, after all.

After he revived, he stole the bow and arrows, the _real_ prize.

He took a detour to the south to a part of the map with 2 octorocks. Killing them was important for warping later, so he did so with arrows. With that done, he felt that his quest was almost halfway over.

Walking to the house with the black dog, clipped though by walking perfectly into the upper right side. His suspicions were correct, of course. He had been so certain he could do it that it was almost as if he was being guided by an unknown force who had done this many times before.

Now in the corrupted map, he navigated his way up into a small room that warped him to a large room with a big blob monster.

Naturally, he needs to kill it. He charged spin attacks at the monster over and over. He hit its energy blasts back at it with more spin attacks. Once it was clear that its strategy wasn't working, it transformed into a bug, so he slashed at it until it transformed again. The 2nd phase didn’t even get a chance to attack.

The 3rd phase looked very familiar, and not in a good way. If this was an attempt to scare him, it wasn't working. However, this phase was great because it moved into the center and allowed Link to and dodge and spin attack more efficiently.

In the 4th phase, Link waited patiently for the blob to open its eye and spammed all his arrows but one. Some text appeared, and he fired his last arrow for good measure. With that the monster was no more. He moved to the corner of the room and some more text appeared, congratulating him for defeating the nightmares. Then he diagonally moonwalked to the exact spot some white stairs appeared, allowing him to climb up as soon as they materialized.

Time was called and his quest was over, but some things still needed to be wrapped up. He climbed the stairs to see the owl that had appeared earlier. The owl explained that this was the dream world of the Wind Fish and thanked him for saving the Wind Fish the nightmares that had invaded his sleep. The gratitude seemed slightly less sincere since the owl called him Thief, but he didn’t mind.

The owl disappeared and he saw the Wind Fish. He told Link that the island would be no more, and it was time both of them to wake up.

He felt the ground shake, and then a giant geyser burst through the floor and carried him up.

Link woke up to the sounds of seagulls and the feeling of soaked clothes. He opened his eyes to find he was in the middle of the ocean, clutching what was left of his raft. There was just enough left for him to sit on so he could dry off a little. He looked up and saw Wind Fish flying above , freed from the nightmare. Link was happy for him and admired the view as the credits rolled. When the credits were done and his vision returned to normal, he realized that, oh yeah, he was _on a log in the middle of the ocean._

“Hey! Can you help me get home!? Please!? Hey Wind Fish! HELP!!!”

To his relief, the Windfish obliged, letting him ride on his back to Hyrule. The Wind Fish had a bunch of carpets on his head and wasn't much for conversation, so Link was comfortable and left to be alone with his thoughts.

It was a shame that he didn’t get to explore the island more after completing the quest. If this somehow happened again, he might explore more completely before finishing the quest.

Then again, it was a good thing he worked so quickly, or else he might’ve fallen off that piece of his raft and drowned. Link was also just a little peeved because he was certain that if the world was tinted green, he could have finished even faster.

Meanwhile, in the realm of the gods…

“The resident Hero from the 1st split timeline just finished his quest to save the Wind Fish,” said Farore.

“That’s nice,” said Nayru, absentmindedly.

“Yes. It only took him a little more than 4 and a half minutes.”

Nayru frowned and raised an eyebrow at her sister. “He did something, didn’t he?”

Farore smiled mischievously. “That’s why I love them.”

"Ugh."

"You know, it could've been worse."

Nayru groaned louder.

"He could've not even bothered to fight the Nightmare and finish in half the time!"

"Whhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Why are they like this? Why can't they do it the right way?"

Farore patted her sister's shoulder. "Oh, that was never an option."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the speedrun: https://www.speedrun.com/ladx/run/y6l3jnqy
> 
> The funny thing about this run is that it's obvious the creator hates it and promises to beat it, yet it has been the world record for more than a year now.


End file.
